


Coming Out

by Whoevenknows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brother/Sister bonding, Coming Out, Mari being supportive, Victuuri mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: Yuuri comes out Mari, and all Mari wants to do is support her little brother through his life.





	

The knock at the door was so soft, Mari almost didn’t hear it. Getting up from her desk, she opened the door to find her little brother shifting awkwardly in place in front of it. 

“Yuuri.” Mari greeted, waving him in. She could tell by the pained look on his face he wanted to talk about something. 

She watched as he shuffled into her room, standing in the middle of it, fiddling with his hands. “Can you shut the door?” 

Mari did as he asked. She moved to sit on her bed and offered Yuuri the desk chair she’d just been using. “What’s up? Something on your mind?” 

She was used to this Yuuri. This nervous kid who stumbled over his words and fidgeted when he was uncomfortable. He’d always been like this. But he seemed even more on edge lately. He’d been more absent from the family, spending every waking moment at the ice rink or in the ballet studio. Sometimes Mari thought it was curse that Minako allowed him to get away with practicing at all hours. But if it helped her brother feel better, that was a good thing. He needed all the comfort he could get.

“I… I want to tell you something.”

“What is it?” 

“You have to promise not to tell mom and dad.” Yuuri stuttered out, staring down at his feet. 

“Of course.”

“I think, uhm….” Mari watched as Yuuri bunched up the fabric of his sweatpants in his hands. “I think I might….” 

Mari waiting patiently as her brother worked it out himself. She’d found that prying just made him more anxious and less likely to say what he needed to. So she just watched as his shoulder shook and his knuckles turned white.

“I think I might like boys.”

Well that wasn’t what she was expecting this was about.

But the more Mari thought about it, it made sense. He did put up all those strange posters of that Russian skater in his room. 

“You think so?”

Yuuri nodded, glancing up at her. She put on a soft smile for him, patting him on the shoulder.

“That’s okay, Yuuri.” 

“It is?”

“Of course. And you know, mom and dad wouldn’t be upset, if you’re worried about that.” Mari ruffled his hair up a bit. “Really, it makes sense. You liking boys.”

“It does?”

“Well, you’ve been into that Russian guy forever. And you have some… questionable pictures of him hanging up.” Mari shook her head at the weird image on her brother’s wall. “I do have one question though?”

“What is it?”

“Do you only like boys? Or do you also like girls?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t think I like girls, but I’m not sure.” 

“That’s okay. You’re just sixteen, Yuuri. You’ll figure it out.” Yuuri finally smiled at Mari. It was still soft and scared but it was better than nothing. 

Yuuri stood and hugged her tightly for a few short moments, pulling away before Mari could hug him back. “Thanks Mari.” 

“No problem, kid.” Mari walked with him to the door, holding the door open as he walked out. “I’m always on your side.”

\---

Mari came to find having a gay brother had its benefits. 

The two of them were laying in the floor of Yuuri’s room, Yuuri flipping through an ice skating magazine and Mari scrolling through her Instagram feed. Mari watched him as he pulled out a pair of scissors from his desk to cut out what looked like yet another picture of Viktor Nikiforov. 

After he was done, Mari turned her phone around to show Yuuri a picture of a man. “Do you think he’s attractive?”

Yuuri shrugged. “He’s alright. Nothing special.” Yuuri sat back down next to her. “Why?”

“He keeps chatting me up. And I’m not really interested but he’s mildly attractive. And he’s annoyingly persistent.”

“If you’re not interested why entertain the thought at all?” Yuuri asked, flipping to the next page in his magazine. “What about this guy? Do you think he’s hot?” Yuuri held up a picture of a Swiss skater for Mari to see. 

“Wow, yeah he’s hot.”

“He and Viktor are apparently close. And he’s Minako’s favorite skater. His name is Christophe.” 

Mari found that she really enjoyed having someone to talk about guys with. And someone to tell her when a guy was being ridiculous and she just needed to ignore him. Most of her female friends would tell her to just take any guy that came her way. That she should be happy that so many men were interested in her.

But Yuuri told her the truth. And he had an interesting perspective her friends didn’t have. She couldn’t wait until Yuuri decided he was really ready to date someone. But knowing him, he’d probably hold out for Nikiforov forever and stay single for a long time. 

\---

The day after his high school graduation, Yuuri came into Mari’s room again, barely waiting for her to open the door.

“Sorry, Mari, but I need to talk to you.” 

“What is it?” 

Yuuri shuffled for a moment, Mari thinking back to that nervous 16 year old kid who came out to her. Was Yuuri finally seeing someone? Did he need help finally telling mom and dad?

“I’m going to America.”

“What?” Mari shook her head. “Wait, why?”

“There’s a coach there who offered me a spot in his skate club. After my win at Nationals last year, he called me and asked if I’d be interested. But I wanted to finish high school first.”

“Okay. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t know how. I know you don’t understand how much skating means to me but, Mari, he could help me be a real competitor on the international circuit.” 

“Yuuri, I do understand. And I’m happy for you. I just wish you would have told me sooner.” Mari shook her head. “But that’s not the point. Have you told mom and dad yet?” 

“No, and I need your help. I don’t know how to tell them.” 

“Of course. Anything.” Mari patted her brother on the shoulder. She wasn't a very outwardly affectionate person, but she knew Yuuri knew she cared. “I think America will be good for you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Maybe it’ll break you out of that shell you’re always in.” Then she winked at him, pushing him out the door. “Plus, I hear America has lots of cute guys.” 

She could see the blush on his face and feel him trying to stammer an excuse out but she just laughed and pushed him toward the living room where their parents were.

\---

Mari woke up to see a pair of unfamiliar shoes sitting near the doorway and a strange dog sprawled out on her floor. As she walked into the dining room to see what was up, she saw Yuuri sitting across from a silver-haired man who was eating Yuuri’s favorite dish. 

“Yuuri. Who is this?” Mari looked to her brother. He seemed more anxious than usual today. 

“Mari! Uh, this is Viktor.” He said. “Nikiforov.” He added as an afterthought remembering that Mari probably wouldn’t know.

“What? The skating guy?” She almost mentioned the posters but one look from her brother and she shut up.

“Yes. That Viktor.”

“You must be Yuuri’s sister!” The man waved at her. “I’m here to coach Yuuri! I’ll make him into a gold medalist, don’t worry!” 

Mari rose her eyebrow at her brother. His face grew red with Viktor’s claim to make him win. “I’m sure Yuuri will appreciate that.” When she was sure Viktor was engrossed in his food again, she winked at Yuuri, slapping him on the back as she walked out of the room.

\---

The moment Phichit pointed out the rings, Mari’s heart flew out of her chest. Looking for herself, she saw that yes, Yuuri was indeed wearing a wedding ring. And so was Viktor. And now Viktor was saying that after Yuuri won the competition they’d get married.

No way.

“You know, Yuuri. When you told me you liked guys all those years ago, I never figured you’d actually score the one impossible guy you had a crush on.” Mari elbowed him in the ribs. “You make it look easy. The rest of us gotta slog through a bunch of nonsense but here you are.”

“Mari!” 

“You had a crush on me, Yuuri?”

Mari and Yuuri both turned to look at Viktor, confused. 

“Of course I did?”

“You two just got engaged?” 

Phichit piped up across the table. “Yuuri’s had a crush on you since he was eleven, Viktor!” 

“Phichit!” Yuuri shouted, glaring at his best friend. Phichit dissolved into giggles.

“Oh my.” Viktor laughed to himself.

While Yuuri was busy dealing with Phichit and Chris’s teasing, Mari leaned over to Viktor. 

“Hey, Viktor.”

“What is it?”

“Look man, I like you a lot. But as Yuuri’s older sister I gotta give you the you-hurt-my-brother-you-die speech.” Mari shrugged at inevitability of it. “Nothing personal. Except it is. That’s my baby brother.”

Viktor nodded. “I understand. I would never do anything to hurt him.” 

“Good.”

“I have a question, though.”

“What’s that?”

“Did he really have a crush on me since I was eleven?”

“Oh boy. Did he ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Mari and Yuuri's relationship and want her to be a super great older sister to him.


End file.
